Reality Show
by mitmiya
Summary: [Chap3 'UP] When Seto's small camera gets accidentally attached to Jou's jacket, Kaiba decides to spend some time to watch the blond's life. Who knew it would become his favorite show? Still, who knew it would make him fall for the blond? YAOI SetoJou, Yu
1. It All Started

**:Reality Show:**

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing, and I mean nothing at all... trying to save for PSP, so please don't sue me! 

**Summary:** When Seto's small camera gets accidentally attached to Jou's jacket, Kaiba decides to spend some few hours to watch the blond's life. Who knew it would become his favorite show? Still, who knew it would make him fall for the blond? YAOI Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami! 

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as **A**uthor's **N**otes) Whee! Another story on the list! And lookie here, it's Seto and Jou once again! I know from the summary you guys thought it would be a Humor story, but nope, it's actually more Angsty later on. A lot of suffering on Jou's side, because he's my man _hugs Jou plushie_ So, if you like that, please read on and tell me what you think about it! 

**Warning:** Yaoi! Violence, attempted rape... strong language and YAOI! So, yeah, that's about it! 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: It All Started...+_

Footsteps echoed through the empty hall of the high school as a tall brunet turned around the corner. It was past school time and everybody that did not have a club to attend to rushed back home to enjoy the weekend, but not this teenager. The young man was going through the school hall after hall, entering every room he passed and studying the building carefully. 

"I don't see a point in doing this, Mokuba." The voice carried through the hall along with a door slam. 

A hand went to the earpiece as a cheerful voice replied. "C'mon, ni-sama, if we want the new virtual reality to be _real_, we have to go through everything carefully." 

Kaiba huffed, walking away from the room he had just went through. Opening another door, he said. "I just don't understand the need for a new virtual reality game, didn't Kaiba Corp. produce enough?" 

"Ni-sama," the cold-hearted CEO smirked as his little brother's whiney voice traveled to his ears, "This is my first project, and you promised you'd help me out!" 

Seto's smile softened, his brother was growing up and the little brat was starting to take matters into his own hand. This was going to be his first major step in the business world through Kaiba Corp. and though he did not want to admit it, Seto was proud of the young teenager. Adjusting the tiny camera attached to the collar of his trench coat, he scanned the last room of the high school. "I did, and I am. I am just not sure why you did not hire somebody to do this job." 

He could imagine the big grin of his brother's as he shouted. "'Cause nobody's more fussy about details than you, ni-sama!" 

"You brat," he shook his head as laughter rang in his ear, "Is that good enough for you?" 

"Yeah, arigatou, Seto! I'm going to start on it right now... I'll be disconnecting the camera now. See you back home!" 

"See you, Mokie." He heard the connection being cut, and he took the piece out of his ear; it was annoying as hell. He was rounding the corner, ready to head back to his mansion when he felt somebody bump into him... hard. The CEO almost yelped as he lost his balance, landing on his behind but he did grunt when a weight was thrown on him, pinning him to the ground. 

The form on him groaned, and Seto sighed in relief when the weight disappeared from his chest but a blush crept onto his face when all the weight was centered on his lap as the person, who fell on him, sat up. The racing heart skipped a beat, though when he heard the voice cry out. "Kaiba! Watch where you're going next time!" 

Seto struggled to get to his feet as fast as he could, knocking the person off of his lap as he did so. He tried to recover his expressionless face in time as he watched the blond on the ground slowly get to his feet. He watched as Jounouchi rubbed his rear, before he met the glare head on. "What was that for, asshole!" 

"Mutt, you should be grateful I don't kick puppies while they're down!" 

"Why you," Jou growled, getting into his fighting stance and ready to take the taller man on. 

"Is everything alright? I heard some shouting." 

The two teenagers turned around to look at a tall, dark-haired man with glasses. He looked to be around the third decade of his age, and Kaiba recognized him as the Math teacher, Seta Keitarou. From his panting, it was obvious that he had rushed to the sight as soon as the two students started fighting. 

"Seta-sensei!" Jou quickly loosened his raised fist, smiling awkwardly. "Nothing's the matter, it's just when it comes to me and Kaiba, it's--" 

"None of your business." Kaiba interrupted, his mind working fast. Seta was the last teacher to stay at school, and Jou was the only student on the premises... Kaiba couldn't help but wonder. Patting his trench coat down, Seto turned to leave the school, still trying to figure out why he was disturbed by what he had seen. 

Shaking his head, as if to get rid of those thoughts, he unlocked his car and started his drive back to the mansion. It did not take long for him to arrive at the gates of his big home, and in a few minutes, he was in his room taking off his clothes. He grunted, he could not take his mind off Seta and Jou for a moment through the whole time. 

He sighed, as if he cared what the mutt was doing in his free time. Putting on a shirt, he grabbed his trench coat, wanting to take off the small camera off its collar. He moaned when he did not find it, immediately knowing that he had lost it when he crashed into Jounouchi back at school. 

Rushing to the study, he switched the computer on, connecting the camera once again. He wanted to know where it was exactly before going to get it. Instead of white ceiling on the screen, though, he found himself staring at the busy streets of Domino City. Confused for a moment, Kaiba growled when it hit him. The camera was on that mutt. 

"_Ryoga-kun! We still on for next week?_" The words coming out of the speakers stopped Seto, who was in the process of switching off the computer. An unfamiliar teenager came into view, and Kaiba attached the name Ryoga to the face. 

"_Ya know we are, and I'm gonna beat your scrawny ass, Jou!_" 

"_As if, you should give up, already._" 

Kaiba wondered what they were talking about, and without really thinking, he was sitting on the stuffed chair and watching the screen intently. 

It was going to be an interesting day. 

+_TBC_...+

**AN:** Ahh, a day with Jou, wish I could get that chance _chuckles_ I hope you guys liked it, there's more to come and if you have any suggestions, please, share them with me! Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you thought of it. Arigatou! 


	2. In His Shoes

**:Reality Show:**

**Disclaimer:** _gets up on stage_ I know that you're going to be shocked, but I'm afraid that I do not own these beauties _blinks_ What do you mean you ALREADY knew! And you got me riding this rollercoaster of emotions _runs away wailing_

**Summary:** When Seto's small camera gets accidentally attached to Jou's jacket, Kaiba decides to spend some few hours to watch the blond's life. Who knew it would become his favorite show? Still, who knew it would make him fall for the blond? YAOI Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami! 

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as **A**uthor's **N**otes) This ficcy proves to have a lot of versions, so I decided to make it both humorous and angst-y. In this chapter, I just wanted to show Jou and Seto do have some feelings towards each other, so I could start this couple going. Noting much in this addition, I'm afraid, but promise next update would be better! Please tell me what you think. 

**Warning:** Yaoi! Violence, attempted rape... strong language and YAOI! So, yeah, that's about it! 

**Comebacks:** I believe, that since you -**reviewers**- took the time to review, I should take the time to reply n.n 

**_Untitle:_** Thanks a lot for the review, and I'm so glad that I've kept these two in character because I was kinda worried about that! Thanks for letting me know! nn 

**_T>Lei:_** nn 

**_Chocolate Coated Popcorn:_** Me glad! (P.S: You're username makes me hungry.. YUM YUmmY) 

**_Midnightdark:_** I've never actually thought of them as a couple either until I started reading fanfics... and I love them together n.n Arigatou Middy! 

**_Bookworm:_** Review! Review! Review! Review! Okay, I'll stop now... ARIGATOU! 

**_Shellyraeleen:_** I'm so sorry _sniffs_ here's another chapter! And about Seta-sensei, you'll know everything about him later _winks_ And just for the record, I chose the name from Love Hina and I didn't even know it's close to Seto n.n;;; Arigatou Shelly-san! 

**_SerenityMeoweth:_** Thanks! nn Hope you like this chapter. 

**_Nightmare Senshi:_** _watches to make sure NS is out of earshot_ Me too, actually n.n;; 

**_Yukiko-Angel:_** I'm glad that I have another original idea, was afraid somebody else used it since I didn't read every single fic here. The camera's location is going to be tricky, but I think I found a spot.. but if you have a suggestions, please tell me. Arigatou! 

**_Dark-Autum:_** Thanks a lot! And here's an update! 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: In His Shoes+_

Jounouchi walked through Domino City, his mind working in full speed as he recalled what happened at school a while ago, and he could not help but feel his face heat up. He could still remember the feeling of Kaiba's muscles under him, the way his body moved as the taller man sturggled under his weight to get to his feet. The more he remembered, the more his blush spread on his face. Jou hung his head low, golden bangs falling and covering his eyes by the shadow it provided. 

It was not the first time he had found himself feeling some sort of attraction towards other guys; he knew he was a bi-sexual, but he never wanted to discover that part of himself any further than checking out guys. It wasn't hard not to cover up his desires up and forget about them, but when it came to a certain brunet; he could not help it. He just could not help the strong lust that coursed through him whenever he glanced at the taller boy, after all Kaiba was hot. 

"Baka!" He hissed as he quickened his pace; he should not be thinking about that arogant bastard. He hated Kiaba, he hated him so much that it hurt, and he knew it was not healthy to hate somebody that much. He believed someday he would meet his death because of all the hate he had for the CEO but he did not mind that too much, what he was more afraid of is the possibility to meet the other side of him, which he kept hidden, because of Kaiba. 

Jounouchi ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed heavily, he did not like to think about his sexuality as it always brought mind-exhausting confusion that he did not want to deal with. As far as he was concerned at the moment, Mai was his target. He did like the blonde, also she was proving to be a challenge and Katsuya Jounouchi loved challenges and did not back up on one. 

The blond teenager smiled widely when the park came into view, and he rushed to the place he considered as a home after all the time he spent there. 

He had no idea somebody was watching him. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Baka!_" Seto looked away from his laptop's screen as he heard the hissed word come out of the speakers. He looked at the PC's screen and wondered what was going on. The CEO had some work to do for the day, and after seeing that the puppy was on his way to a certain destination; he decided to get the business over and done with before something else interesting came up in Jou's day. 

Seto did not notice anything different as he watched the scene before Jou through the camera, it was the same busy street that made a part of Domino City, but as he was about to go back to his work, a heavy sigh reached his ears and as his eyes went back to the screen, he watched the picture move a little bit. Seto imagined what Jou was possibly doing, and a small smile sneaked onto his face as a mental image of Jou brushing back his hair filled his mind; it was a gesture he did a lot. 

Resting his hand on his palm as his elbow dug into his knee, Kaiba stared as the park came into view, his mind racing as he wondered about what was going through the blond puppy's head. He wished he could see Jou's eyes; they were windows to the slightly shorter boy's heart, for -unlike his- Jou's eyes were always filled with emotions, whether it was the fire he loved to see when he picked on the puppy, or the love when he was with his friends. 

Anger suddenly filled him as he realized how much he knew about the mutt, as he realized that he was actually caring to waste his time watching him -or rather watching through his eyes. He hated the blond for the emotions that assault him every time he saw him, and Seto tries to avoid that by driving Jou away with his puppy insults, but even when he thinks of the term he'd given the blond, emotions bubbles inside of him. 

He raised his eyebrow when a certain big sakura tree came dangerously close to the camera, and Seto sat upright, thinking Jou was about to run into the tree with the speed he was heading towards it. Instead, though, the picture was blurred for a moment, and after a couple of minutes, Seto was watching the park from a higher altitude. 

A content sigh came out of the puppy as he made himself comfortable on the top of the tree. "_Feels like home._" 

Seto shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought kitties climbed up trees, not pups." Taking a second to make sure Jou was staying there, he went back to his work. "Well, as long as he doesn't get stuck up there, because I'm not going to help him down." 

A moment passed before the CEO allowed himself to laugh softly. 

This was going to be one weird day. 

+_TBC_...+

**AN:** I know it's short, but you guys have to forgive me... I have only three weeks before I leave the country and head back home after a year absence as an exchange student, so I'm quite stressed and busy. I hope you liked this addition, though, and please tell me what you thought of it. And as I suggested in another story, since I spend my time trying to find out what your usernames mean to you, I was wondering if you'd like to write the **meaning** of your username in your review... thought it would be fun n.n Let me start... MitMiya was created by my first yaoi pairing, _Mitsui_ and _Miyagi_ from _**Slam Dunk**_ n.n 


	3. New Lullaby

**:Reality Show:**

**Disclaimer:** _gets up on stage_ I know that you're going to be shocked, but I'm afraid that I do not own these beauties _blinks_ What do you mean you ALREADY knew! And you got me riding this rollercoaster of emotions _runs away wailing_

**Summary:** When Seto's small camera gets accidentally attached to Jou's jacket, Kaiba decides to spend some few hours to watch the blond's life. Who knew it would become his favorite show? Still, who knew it would make him fall for the blond? YAOI Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami! 

**Pairings:** Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami 

**Nagging Voice:** Yes! Another chapter, short but hey, it's an update nn Life's been hectic lately, but I'm really determined to write more of this story... I just have a lot of ideas crowding my brain right now, and if I don't get them out, my head'll explode! Oh well, I'll keep it short this time... please, read on and tell me what you think! nn 

**Warning:** Yaoi! Violence, attempted rape... strong language and YAOI! So, yeah, that's about it! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Also, this story is not beta-read. 

**Comebacks:**

**_Serenity Meoweth:_** Aww, thanks a lot Serenity-chan! People always told me I can confuse people easily with my words, but usually they get PO'd about it... at least I can use that for a good cause, eh? And 'bout being an exchange student, I've been living in Michigan for almost a year and I came from a little place that I call home _winks_ I like your username, especially the Meowth part... ahh, the good ol' days when I used to watch pokemon! Arigatou, Meoweth-chan! 

**_Anaraz:_** Here's an update, Anaraz-chan... hope you like it! nn 

**_Yukiko-Angel:_** Yay! You've reviewed again! It's okay, it's not a bad review as long as you write one, ne? _winks before giggling_ Arigatou, Angel-cahn! 

**_Hanyou101:_** I love your review, it just tells me what's the good point of my story! I really appreciate it! And hey, if I ever find a story with the same idea... I'll tell ya! Arigatou! 

**_Shelly Raeleen:_** I am so happy to know that I'm not presenting those two as two OOC freaks.. hehe. And about your name, I didn't want to upset you or something by putting a space... just wanted to keep the way you signed up with it... know what I mean? n.n;;;; Anywany, thanks a lot for the review! 

**_Yllom21:_** You've a point, I wonder too what Jou would do? Maybe he would freak out! Or better yet... go beat the crap out of Kaiba! Whee! That would be fun... _chuckles_ I still haven't decided on that, but oh well, it would come to me eventually. Arigatou! 

**_Chocolate Coated Popcorn:_** Well, I've asked the question about usernames to understand people more, since I believe that it's a part of their character, no matter how small it actually is! I'm just really happy that you took the time to share the story with me, I really appreciate it _grins_ and hey, you're username still makes my mouth water _chuckles_ Arigatou Choco-chan! _winks_

**Keys:**  
_blah blah_ thoughts  
"_blah blah_" voice through speakers (from camera) 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Three: New Lullaby+_

Seto Kaiba was not the type of person to work with music on, he preferred utter silence so he could focus his whole concentration on the task he had at hand. Besides, he did not have much fondness for the music of these days, he got enough yelling and screaming from the blond and he was not about to ruin his ears by following that with some of today's music. 

He found a new type of music, though. 

His long, delicate fingers flew over the laptop's keyboard, pressing the appropriate keys at the right times with grace and speed that showed off his constant use of the machine. Small, squared glasses slowly sled down his nose and one of those fingers had to stop working for a moment so it could guide the glasses back in place, only to get to work once the small task is done. 

The new soothing music he found was the sounds that were coming out of the speakers; the children playing tag and soccer in the park, their giggles and distant screaming filling the room as they chased after each other to either get the ball or declare a new 'it'. The most soothing sound, though, was the soft snoring that came out of the sleeping boy on the strong branch of the old Sakura tree. The soft, deep intakes of breath and how the remain of that air found its way out those lips slowly, as if in a long content sigh and for a second, Kaiba had a weird need surge in him to be able to see the sleeping face of the puppy. Seto had seen Jou asleep before, back in school where the blond head would be resting on wrinkled papers, long bangs covering the face a bit of drool struggled to make its way out of the pink lips. 

Open, barely but still open. That's how Jou slept; his lips parted a bit to allow the air to rush out of his mouth instead of his nose. Sometimes you could get a glimpse of his tongue, but other times his teeth would be in the way. Kaiba smiled softly as his memories came up with the image of a sleeping Jounouchi. Seto preferred it when he could see that tongue, especially if he had his fist loosely clenched in front of his face. 

His hands froze, his fingertips barely touching the keys and the warm, small smile fell off his face as his rational mind caught up with his thoughts. What the hell was he doing? He hated seeing the loudmouth asleep, it always disgusted him to see the teenager wasting away his time in class just because he was a lazy bastard. He glared at the screen, seeing only the park, and told himself he should be more annoyed by the fact that Jou was still wasting hours sleeping after school, too, not get that twinge of warmth instead. 

His eyes widened, though, as he watched a rounded object make its way fast to the sleeping puppy and his cry of warning was wasted, for the camera did not receive sounds, instead it echoed in the room as Kaiba stood helplessly to watch Jou get hit by whatever was heading towards him. Kaiba grimaced as he watched the image blur like before, only this time it took a little less time before the image was clear. In a few seconds, the camera and Jou were facing the sky instead of the park and Seto placed his hands on the desk, on either side of the screen as he leaned in; as if it would help him see more... 

Only to withdraw back in surprise when a face appeared all of a sudden on the screen, too close for comfort. Blinking, he noticed that the giant face on the screen belonged to a kid, barely older than seven and from the movement of the camera; he was probably poking the blond. 

"_Is he dead?_" Asked a distant voice, and Seto held his breath only for a moment before a familiar groan reached his ears. He watched the kid back away as Jou started to come around, and without a beat, the boy asked. "_Can we get our ball back?_" 

Another groan and then the scene moved as the puppy sat up straight, and he held out his arms. In his hands was a standard, black and white soccer ball and Seto imagined Jou do his usual confused blinks even before the curse reached the brunet's ears. "_Aw, hell!_" 

Tension left Seto's body as he collapsed back on his chair, for the first time in years truly laughing. 

Now he was really excited to watch the puppy through his day. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jou stood up, watching as the children ran away from him to get back to their game, the soccer ball secure in the dark-haired boy's arms. No apology, no concern, nothing. Not even the magic word, please, in their question. Kids these days, they should be taught a lesson or two. 

"Brats!" He grumbled in annoyance, his gaze lifting up to look at the Sakura tree and the branch he was just napping on. His wheels turned in lazy circles, sleep still fogging his brain but when he looked at his watch he decided it was not worth it to climb the tree again. He had already spent twenty minutes relaxing, not to mention the sleep he got at school; it should be enough for him to carry on for that day. 

Stretching the kinks and knots out of his body, he yelped softly. Rubbing his tender backside, he sent another glare at the kids, who played on as nothing had happened. Why, he oughta go and... he took a moment to ponder before he came up with the best threat... deflate their ball. After all, he could not get violent with children. 

He yawned and started walking through the park, knowing his next destination. It was friday, that meant his father would be out all day, doing whatever he was doing to get more liquor and cigarettes, but the blond did not feel like going back to that dump of a home. He needed to be surrounded by people at that moment, get that false sense of security he always had when he spent time with others. He knew his friends would do anything to help him out if he ever asked them, but as optimistic Jou was, he was a realist when it came to such situations. 

He knew nobody could help him, even if they wanted to. When he was around, they were the ones getting that sense of security, he craved for, off of him. He knew he was the one they depended on when the going got tough; he was the one with enough fight in him to take on the bad guys. Honda was there to help him, always covering him, but he was always in the front, protecting Yugi and Anzu. 

It was not like he did not get a sense of pride and content from knowing that he was there for his friends, that he could protect them when they needed him, but... but he sometimes wished somebody else would take care of the responsibility for a while. He wished that somebody would step forward while he took a few minutes to breathe, to take care of his own problems for once. Or... or that somebody would step forward to help him out, to help him get his life back in order. 

Just someone to be there. 

He could not do that to his friends, though. Jou could not tell them that their front line could not even take on his own father, that the guy they depended on stood still as he was abused by the man he remembered once calling 'daddy' long time ago. He could not break that image they had of him, he could not break the faith, the security they felt around him. 

He couldn't. 

What did his father tell him before? Take it like the big boy he was. 

"Yeah, big boy." He whispered, his eyes watching the ground intently. "Big boy." 

He filled his lungs with air and let it out in a hot sigh, taking a left and walking through the city. It did not take him long to find himself in front of the 'Kame Game Shop'; he knew the group would be there at this time. That's where they always met before taking off to invade the city. 

"Hey, Yug'! Guys!" He yelled cheerfully, his trademark grin stretching his face, as he stepped into the store. If his camera received the sounds that were emitted in Kaiba mansion, Jou would have been scared from the jealous growl that escaped one Seto Kaiba. 

+_TBC_...+

**AN:** Whew! Now, now, Jou's thoughts were totally not planned... I kinda put myself in his position and as usual, I started rambling. Just so you know, I want to be either a CSI or a profiler, but lately the latter is appealing to me even more, since I was told that I read people easily... I guess I kinda got obsessed with it, and now I'm profiling everybody n.n;;;. Still haven't given up on my CSI career, though. I know it sound silly, but it's fun all the same... if you were to be either (CSI or Profiler) which one would you choose? >.< Gomen, I kinda like asking people questions that doesn't relate to anything! nn;;; I hope you liked this chapter, and please tell me what you thought of it! Arigatou! 


End file.
